Kowalski's story
by IhugNico
Summary: Kowalski tells her story. Kentalski story
1. Chapter 1

_**Kowalski's Story**_

Chapter 1-_**Death is only the beginning.**_~ Lord Blackwood, _Sherlock Holmes_

"Jump!" The enemy said again. Kowalski was alone she stood on the edge of a building with a 200-foot drop. Either she would die from the fall or she'd get shot.

"I said jump!" The enemy repeated. Kowalski gulped

"Goodbye." She said under her breath. She climbed up on the wall at the edge of the roof.

"That's it," The enemy said, he held a shotgun to the back of Kowalski's head. Kowalski stood facing the ground, she closed her eyes took a deep breath and finally she jumped.

Meanwhile, some agents had come in as beck up Kent was last to go in but he didn't. He heard screaming, he then looked up to see Kowalski falling to the ground,

"Kowalski?" he said "I got you." He caught her in his arms just before she hit the ground. She was trembling,

"Am I dead?" She said in a shaking voice.

"No, I caught you before you hit the ground." said Kent. Kowalski was breathing heavily,

"Oh, thank you." She said hugging his neck.

"Right, now please get off me." Kent said.

"Oh, sorry."

Kent helped her up, she staggered for a moment, Kent grabbed her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yes I'm fine just a bit dizzy from my fall." Kowalski replied. Once she regained her balance she sat down on her skybike.

"Are you going to come?" Kent asked

"No I'd rather stay on the ground." Kowalski said now sitting cross-leg.

"Oh ok." Kent said, someone called him on his communicator,"Uh I gotta go." He said leaving. Kowalski almost collapsed on her skybike, she wanted to kiss the ground. She layed down with her head against the handlebars, She flinched at first remembering the feeling of the gun against her head, thewn she remembered she was safe and alive. She said this to herself over and over trying to calm down. Then someone called her on her communicator "Kowalski come in Kowalski." It was Ray, Kowalski turned on her communicator,

"Kowalski here."

"Where are you?"

"I'm on the ground."

"Are you safe?"

"Yes I'm safe."

"What happened?"

"The psycho made me jump off the building or he would shoot me and Kent caught me before I hit the ground."

"Alright, we'll be down in a minute."

Kowalski turned off her communicator and collapsed on her back on her skybike. She closed her eyes and tried to breath normal and stop trembling. For some reason she felt exhausted and began to fall asleep. She tried to keep her eyes open but eventually gave up he efforts and fell asleep. She didn't dream but was woken up a moment later by someone shaking her, "Kowalski, Kowalski wake up." said a voice.

"Wha?" Kowalski said confused.

"You fell asleep" said an agent.

"Oh, yes now I remember." Kowalski said. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and looked beyond the agent in front of her, Victor and Anita were there and the enemy looked at Kowalski with a stunned look.

"Where's his gun?" Kowalski said afraid he still had it.

"Right here." Victor said holding it up. Kowalski yelped and quickly ducked down with her hands over her head.

"Really Victor?" Anita said, "After what she's just been through you show her the gun that almost killed her?"

"Well how was I supposed to know!" Victor said. Anita facepalmed herself.

"Kowalski it's ok, he's not going to hurt you." Said the agent that woke her up.

"That's what he said and look what happened!" Kowalski said

"It's just Victor, he won't hurt you." The agent said. Fianaly Kowalski got up,

"Oh yes of course." She said brushing of her pants "Right."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Empty Spirit

When they got back to base, Kowalski was very jumpy through her work. She flinched at every single noise. Three agents stood to the side watching her,

"Whatch this." One of them said, he imitated the sound of a gunfire. Kowalski yelped and hid under the table. The three agents laughed, and Anita walked in "Stop it! Stop it all of you for all you know we may have been at her funeral right now!" She yelled, The three agents didn't seem to hear her and they kept laughing. Anita walked over to Kowalski,

"Kowalski are you ok?" she said. Kowalski yelped.

"No Kowalski its ok it's just me."

" Oh" Kowalski said, "Is it safe?"

"There is no gun it's just some jerks trying to scare you."

"Oh, right."

As Kowalski came out from under the table Changed Daily's voice came on over the intercom.

"All agents report to the viewing theater, repeat all agents report to the viewing theater." he said.

Kowalski followed Anita on the way there, she didn't pay attention to where she was going and tripped over a wire, the three agents who were teasing her before laughed.

"Stop it!" Anita said "As if you've never fallen before."

She helped Kowalski up and then they continued to the viewing theater.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Life is unfair.

When they got there, Changed Daily, (still leaning on his mantelpiece) Professor Professor and Ray were on the stage. "Right then two things before we begin." Changed Daily said "Number one, I will have no more of this teasing Kowalski."-at this Kowalski hid-"And number two, as you know for reasons of security my name is Changed Daily. Today you may call me."- He picked up his phone-"What! Dude With a Mustache!"

Everybody laughed, everybody except for Kowalski, who wasn't really paying attention.

"Now then," said Dude With a Mustache," The World Leader is hosting a ball tonight and because the security risk is so great we are sending a few select agents to attend. Professor Professor?" Professor Professor continued for him "All agents who attend will be expected to dress az if zhey are normal attendants. Agent Ray call out who will be attending."

Ray looked at a list on the stand.

"Right then," he said, "attending to the ball tonight will be: Victor, Anita, Kowalski,…."

"What!" Kowalski yelled.

"Trust us Kowalski its for your own good and we need all the female agents to attend." Said Dude With a Mustache. Ray finished calling out names, Anita raised her hand,

"Yes Anita you have to wear a dress." Ray said. Anita groaned

"Now any other questions?" Ray said Kowalski raised her hand.

"Yes Kowalski you have to go."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Love is the most powerful emotion.

That night at the ball, Kowalski wore a sleeveless black dress, her favorite color. Anita hid in a closet

"I'm not coming out." she said. Victor stood outside; he wore clothes much like Ray's.

"Come on Anita you can't look that bad." He said. Kowalski walked over to him,

"Oh hi Kowalski." Victor said.

"What's going on?" Kowalski asked.

"Anita thinks she looks bad in her dress."

"Well I do!" Anita yelled.

"Come on Anita you're acting like Kowalski." Victor said, then remembering Kowalski was standing right next to him,"Er.. No offense."

"It's ok." Kowalski said, "Here let me try." Kowalski walked over to Victor and whispered something to him. Victor nodded he liked her idea.

"Well then I guess Anita doesn't want to dance with me I guess I'll have to go with Kowalski instead." Victor said close to the door, Anita heard this and came out.

"On second thought maybe I'll come out." Anita said, she wore a purple dress with see-through sleeves. Victor seemed to be lost in a trance.

"You look great!" Kowalski said for him.

"You really think so?" Anita asked, Kowalski nodded.

"Oh come on Victor." Anita said the two left and Victor mouthed thanks to Kowalski as he passed by. Leaving Kowalski alone, Kowalski thought about heading for the balcony when some one said her name.

"Kowalski?" Kowalski turned around

"Kent? What are you doing here?" Kowalski said.

" I was called to attend remember?" Kent said.

"Oh I guess I spaced out after they called my name."

"Well here I am."

Kowalski being very shy didn't realy know what to say,then she thought of something,

" I never really got to thank you for saving me." She said.

"Well why don't you thank me now?" Kent said

"But how?"

"Well it takes two to tango."

"Kent you know how to tango?" Kowalski said almost straining her voice (She had lost her voice due to screaming during her fall.)

"Don't strain yourself." Kent said

"But wait Kent I don't know how to-" Kent spun her around and caught her

"Whoa that was fun." Kowalski said, "Wait Kent I don't know how to dance."

"It's ok just follow my lead."Kent said.

Kowalski smiled,"Ok."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Ashes to ashes. Blood to blood.

(Some words in this chapter are misspelled for a reason.)

"Oh my gosh Kent that was the best time I've had in a while." Kowalski said, "Where did you learn to dance?"

"Oh I've had teachers." Kent said. "You know I never did get to tell you that you look beautiful."

Kowalski blushed and tried to hide her face,

"Thank you." She said

"Yur welcome." Kent said Kowalski giggled under her breath.

"What?" Kent said

"Oh, nothing." Kowalski said

"What's so darn funny."

This made Kowalski laugh harder. She took a breath to stop laughing,

"You talk funny." Kowalski said.

"It's not my fault I'm a country boy." Kent said.

Kowalski didn't think he would be offended, thinking that he probably heard that a lot.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." Kowalski said.

"Well you did." Kent said.

He tried to think of something off of the subject.

"Kowalski?" he said.

"Ya?"

"I've always wondered why don't you go by your first name?"

Kowalski sighed and bowed her head,

"I don't have a first name." she said.

Kent looked surprised,

"Why?"

"My mother died before she could name me. And my father died a year before." Kowalski said "So I have to go by my last name it being the only name I have."

Kent was now ashamed that he brought it up. He decided to add a bit of humor to the matter,

"So was your dad Polish?" He said with a grin.

Kowalski smiled,

"Why yes otherwise I wouldn't be Kowalski." She said faking a Polish accent.

They both laughed,

"Kent." Kowalski said.

"Yes Polish girl?" Kent grinned.

"I can't breathe."

"Speechless?"

Kowalski was now hyperventilating.

"No really I can't breathe."

Her vision blacked out and she collapsed on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- _**Before all is at peace. Blood will spill blood and the lake will run red.**_ ~ "Warriors: The new prophecy." By Erin Hunter.

Kowalski woke up in, what was to her, a strange place. The lights were so bright that if she wasn't wearing sunglasses she swore she would have been blinded. She sat up, Kent stood off to the side, he saw Kowalski.

"Your up." He said.

"What happened?" Kowalski said rubbing her eyes.

"You had a hard time breathing and fainted."

Kowalski's eyes widened as she remembered something,

"Oh no, oh no." She panicked,

"I don't wanna die. I'm too young to die. Oh my gosh I'm gonna die!"

"Calm down. Clam down!" Kent said.

"Calm down! No way if I'm not dieing what's wrong with me?" Kowalski snapped

"It's nothing you just broke your neck." Kent said.

"What!" Kowalski screamed in a hoarse voice.  
Anita was there, she pushed Kent out of the way,

"Ug, you stupid boy! What are you trying to do give her a heart attack?" She said, then in a gentler tone, "Don't worry Kowalski he's lying, you just fainted and hit you head on a rock."

This seemed to calm Kowalski down a bit.

"But then what's with my voice?" She asked.

"You lost your voice screaming remember?" Anita said.

Kowalski thought for a moment, then nodded. She felt a sharp throbbing pain,

"Oh my head!" She groaned flopping back down on the bed.

"Ya, I have no idea what Kent was trying to-" Anita cut herself off.

"Hey where's Kent?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Shattered Peace

Kowalski turned away from him and walked away, ignoring his pleads. Kent ran after her,

"Kowalski please you have to listen to me!" he said.

Finally catching up to her, he pinned Kowalski to the wall.

"Let me go you backstabbing jerk!" Kowalski said trying to wriggle free.

They were alone in a hallway with no lights, the only thing providing lights were the clouded windows lining the roof.

"Kowalski please listen to me." Kent pleaded.

"Why should I?" Kowalski snapped. " I've only told two people the truth about my parents and out of all people I choose you as a second and then you lie to me and betray me!"

"But I didn't betray you Kowalski, I didn't tell anyone." Kent wanted to cry "Kowalski, I love you, I'd trust you with my life. I would never betray you."

Kowalski was still trying to break free,

"Liar!" She growled.

"Kowalski please I have to tell you something."

"It's probably a lie!"

"Kowalski please listen!"

Kent took a deep breath,

"I'm not really an U.Z.Z. agent." He said.

"Ha! See a lie!" Kowalski said.

Kent shook her,

"Kowalski please! I'm really a double agent." He said

"For who The Imposters?" Kowalski said sarcastically.

"No for T.H.E.M."

Kowalski didn't believe him,

"Ya sure and I'm a werewolf!" She said sarcastically.

"Kowalski look if I was lying would I do this." Kent said kissing her.

Kowalski stopped trying to break free,

"You really are a T.H.E.M. agent." She said stunned, this was the first thing she had said with a calm voice, "Oh Kent no this can't be."  
"It is." Kent said loosening his grip.

"Oh no." Kowalski said.

"Yes I know our love is forbidden but that can't stop us." Kent said.

He let Kowalski go and she ran up and hugged his neck. For the first time Kent realized Kowalski had a long scar running down the side of her neck.

"Kowalski, what happened?" He said.

Kowalski's eyes widened and she pulled away from him.

"What happened where?" She said in a nervous voice.

"Your neck."

Kowalski pulled up her collar,

"My neck no there's nothing on my neck."

"Ya there is I saw it."  
Kent pulled down Kowalski's collar, she had three scars running down the side of her neck. Kent's eyes widened.

Kowalski sighed,

"I'm afraid you've found my other secret." She said, "Remember I told you my mom died before she could name me?"

Kent nodded.

"Well I was adopted by some people when I was 8. My mom was a nice lady, but I hated my dad. Every time I did something wrong he would cut me with a knife."

Kowalski sat on the floor hugging her knees and Kent sat next to her,

"Why didn't your mom try to stop him?" he asked.

"She was too afraid of him. For three years I put up with that. I knew that if I was cut up any more I would be killed. So one day I ran away."

"Is that why you always wear turtlenecks?" Kent asked.

Kowalski unable to speak nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Lessons to learn.

Kowalski shared an apartment with Anita. When she got home she was greeted by barking

"Hi Rufus." Kowalski said.

Rufus was her Welsh terrier.

"Hi Kowalski." Anita said

"Hi."

Kowalski went in her room to change. She took off her sunglasses, there were red rings around her eyes; she decided to keep them on. Once she had changed she heard something at the door. Anita opened it and Rufus bounded in, he knocked out Kowalski's leg making her fall over. He pounced on her and began licking her face.

"Ok ok ok already." Kowalski laughed pushing the dog off, "Get off me you little furball."

She got up and saw Anita.

"Oh hello." Kowalski said.

"I heard about what happened at work." Anita said leaning against the wall.

"Oh did you?" Kowalski said under her breath, she was apparently looking for something.

"Anita, where's my scarf."

"Bottom drawer."

"Thanks."

Kowalski always wore a short black scarf to hide her scars. Kowalski tied it on.

"Anyways so what happened at work?" Anita said sitting on Kowalski's bed.

"Nothing really Kent saw my scars and asked what happened." She said almost choking.

Rufus leaned against her whining. Kowalski sat on the floor and picked him up, crying into his fur.

"Why Anita why am I cursed?" Kowalski yelped.

"Your not cursed, what'd done is done it's all over." Anita said reassuringly.

"Now why don't you try to calm down?"

Kowalski nodded, she picked up Rufus and laid down on he bed.

Anita left and Kowalski hugged Rufus,

"What am I going to do?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Revenge.

The next day Kowalski walked in to work. As always Scott, Todd and Joe were teasing her.

"So Kowalski what happened between you and Kent yesterday?" Todd said

"None of your business." Kowalski mumbled.

"Oh I see." Todd said, the three of them laughed.

"Just leave me alone!" Kowalski yelled kicking him in the shin.  
She left leaving him hopping on one leg.

"Dude you just got beat by a girl."

"Oh shut up!"

Kowalski sat at the back at the morning briefing not wanting to be noticed. It was almost over she didn't know why bother coming.

"Alright then that's it you all can leave." Ray said "Oh wait Kowalski come here."

Kowalski obeyed.  
"Yes sir?" she said.

Ray looked at her,

"You don't have to call me sir." He said.

"Ok then, yes Ray?"

"Professor Professor is testing something out and he needs you to be his guinea pig."  
"Ok"

"Great, he needs you to be there in five minutes."

When Kowalski got there, Professor Professor told her to sit on a table. Kowalski did as she was told.

"Now zhen." Professor Professor said, "Before we begin, Kowalski meet my assistant in training, Sophia."  
He nodded to a girl with long black hair and glasses. She was looking at something on the wall.

"Sophia get over here."

Sophia obeyed.

"Now where waz I? Oh yes now I remember, if this experiment goes as planned zhen Kowalski will have the power to turn into a mythical creature."  
"What kind of mythical creature?" Sophia asked.

"Zhat I don't know. Zhe computer will match her to and ideal being."  
"Oh" Sophia said.

Professor Professor turned on a switch and to Kowalski everything went black.

She woke up a moment later.  
"Victor- I mean Kowalski, are you still alive?" Professor Professor said.

"Yes I'm still alive." Kowalski said she lifted her head and Sophia gasped.

"How do you feel?" Professor Professor said.

"I feel great!" Kowalski said getting up.  
She looked down at Professor Professor,

"Wow I never realized how short you are. Any ways did it work?" Kowalski said turning around. Something fell,

"Huh what was that?" Kowalski said turning her head, which she could now turn around almost completely.

"Whoa I have a tail!" she said,

"So what am I?"

"Sophia can you clean zhat up? Oh and look for yourself." Professor Professor said pointing to a mirror. Kowalski turned around knocking something over with her tail again. Sophia groaned,

"Oh sorry." Kowalski said.  
She looked in the mirror, she was a dragon. She was white with a gold underbelly, claws, spikes and wings. She had a long mane like her normal hair, (only a lot longer than her normal hair) and, as always, was in a ponytail.  
"Whoa I'm a dragon!" Kowalski said then to herself she added, "Cool."

Later that day, Kowalski had learned to switch between her two forms and was now on a patrol with Kent. Kowalski saw a figure she thought she'd never see again.

"It's him." She said

"It's who?" Kent asked.

"That's him that's my dad."

Then with an evil grin she added,

"Let's end this."

She landed not far from the alley he had gone down.

"Hey you!" she said.

The man turned to her,

"I thought you were dead."

"Well I'm not."

Kent came in and tried to hold Kowalski back,

"Kowalski please don't do this." He said then seeing the man he added, "Hi if I were you I'd be running right now."

"What can a fifteen year old girl do to me?" the man said

"I'll rip you to shreds!" Kowalski screamed breaking free from Kent's grip and turning into a dragon.

"Oh that's what a fifteen year old girl can do to me."

Kowalski pounced on him and sank her claws into his neck, for some reason she liked the feel of blood staining her claws.

"Kowalski, Kowalski wake up!" Anita said shaking her.

"Huh?" Kowalski said rubbing her eyes.

"It's time to get up."

"I had the weirdest dream last night." Kowalski explained it to Anita.

"Wait a minute weird dream, oh my gosh, Kowalski! Not again." Anita said,

"How many times have I told you not to have caffeine before bed? It does things to your head."

"I'm sorry!" Kowalski whined.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Betrayal

"Whoa, whoa, whoa break it up break it up you two!" Ray yelled.

"Seriously I would expect more from you two!"

Scott had been trying to provoke a fight between Kowalski and Todd. And apparently his plan had worked! Ray held Kowalski back.  
"Ok then Kowalski I'm going to let you go and you are just going to walk away from him ok?" Ray said. Kowalski nodded.

Ray let her go; Kowalski walked up to Todd and punched him in the mouth before leaving.  
"Dude you just got beat by a girl again."

"I know!"

Anita walked into Kowalski's room, she was laying on her bed staring at the roof.

"What am I going to do?" she said.

"About what?"

Kowalski jumped,

"Oh Anita, its you. I didn't see you come in." She said.

Anita leaned against the doorframe,

"So what were you talking about?"

Kowalski sat up and played with her ponytail,

"Well I was going to ask Kent out."

"Why didn't you?"

"I can't!" Kowalski yelped.

Anita thought for a moment,

"Hey I have an idea, I could ask victor out for a double date."

Kowalski nodded,

"I guess that could work."

"Great I'll call him up right now."

Kowalski's eyes widened,

"Kent?"

"No Victor."

_**Sorry it's so short I am having extreme writer's block!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Despair

Anita walked into Kowalski's room she was laying on her bed with her back to her.

"Kowalski is everything ok?" Anita said.

"Go away." Kowalski said.

Anita walked in and sat on her bed,

"What's wrong?"

"Last night was a disaster."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was!" Kowalski said.

"Kent probably won't ever want to see me again. So I'm never showing my face again."

She put a pillow over her head.

"Kowalski please."

"Go away."

Anita knew she wasn't easy to persuade,

"Fine have it your way." She said leaving.

Kowalski kept her promise. She had stayed in her room for four days. Anita couldn't help but sympathize her. She had to cover up for her and told Ray that she was home sick. Though she didn't like to lie.

"It's for Kowalski." Anita said to herself.

Anita went into Kowalski's room,

"What do you want?" Kowalski said.

Anita leaned against the door frame,

"Are you going to sulk for the rest of your life?"

"Yes."

"Really Kowalski you have to get over this."

"How?" Kowalski said sitting up,

"I've never been loved before not even my own parent's loved me and now for the first time ever somebody loves me and you want me to get over it!"

Tears blurred her vision and she hid her head under a pillow.

"Listen Kowalski Kent still loves you."

"You're just trying to make me feel better."

"No really Kowalski he's been looking for you he asks me every day. It gets kind of annoying actually. And I can't keep covering for you, if I keep this up Ray will get suspicious."  
"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Because I'm not, look you're coming to work tomorrow whether you like it or not."

Anita left and Kowalski took the pillow off her head and stared at the roof. Maybe Anita wasn't lying.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Hidden Life

The next day after work, Kowalski sat on her bed. Anita hadn't been lying about Kent missing her. He had talked to her every chance he got that day. Anita came in and Rufus wasn't far behind.

"Kowalski what are you doing?" she said

"Nothing really." Kowalski replied "UG! One minute."  
She took off her sunglasses,

"Man these things are messing up my vision."

Anita rarely saw Kowalski without her sunglasses on. She had an odd eye color, blue-green. Not many people saw this but those who did were surprised. It was a weirder eye color than Anita's, and hers were purple!

"Anyways…" Kowalski said knowing Anita was staring at her eyes.

Anita jumped back into reality,

"Oh yes. What were we talking about?" she said

Kowalski rolled her eyes,

"Really Anita I don't stare every time I see your eyes."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. It's just how do you get an eye color like that? Were one of your parent's eyes green and the other blue?"

"I never saw my real parents how should I know?"

"I guess you couldn't know." Anita said now ashamed she said that.

Kowalski smiled,

"How do you get purple eyes?" She joked.

"Oh never mind. Anyways, so how was your day?" Anita said trying to change the subject. She didn't have an answer to Kowalski's question.

"Fine I guess, you weren't lying about Kent."  
"See? I told you I wasn't lying."  
Kowalski picked up Rufus and put him on her bed.

"Kent wouldn't stop talking to me. He even was trying to talk to me on my chatroom. Of course I had to hide this from Ray…" Kowalski smiled,  
"I have a whole secret life that you don't know about."

Anita smiled,  
"Ok."

Kowalski laid down,

"By the way I'm jacking Rufus tonight." She said picking him up.

"Ok then you do that." Anita laughed.

She left the room, then thought about what Kowalski had said about her secret life,

_What id she's serious? _Anita thought.

_**Actually there is such thing as having purple eyes, I'm not sure about blue-green though.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ok be truthful about this, how many of you can relate to the first paragraph of this chapter? Also, even though it seems like it's being told from Anita's and Kent's point of view it is being told from Kowalski's.**_

Chapter 13- Cursed

The next day, Anita went to wake Kowalski up.

"Kowalski it time to wake up." Anita said.

"Five more minutes." Kowalski said pulling a blanket over her head.

"You said that half an hour ago."

"I don't wanna get up." Kowalski said falling back asleep.

Anita then got an idea, she left the room and came back with a bucket of water and held it over Kowalski.

"Ok, ok I'm up!" Kowalski said sitting up.

Anita laughed,

"Ok then though I really wanted to our water on you."

"Very funny."

Later that day, Kowalski and a few other agents were chasing after some T.H.E.M agents (Kent was fighting with U.Z.Z for Kowalski's sake.) Kowalski hadn't got a lot of sleep the night before and kept falling asleep. Now was probably the worst time to fall asleep, but Kowalski did it anyways.

"Kowalski look out!" Kent yelled,

"Look out for what?"

Kowalski crashed her skybike into a tree and fell to the ground.

"I'm ok!" she said.

Kent landed next to her,

"Kowalski are you ok?" he said.

"I think so."

Kent got off of his skybike and went over to help her.

"Is she dead?" Todd said with a grin landing next to Kent.

"Oh shut up!" Kent said.

Kowalski had one arm around his neck and was limping in her left leg.

Ray called on Kent's phone.

"What happened? I lost signal from Kowalski." He said.

"She crashed into a tree and broke her leg."

"Get her back to base."

"On it."

Kent hung up and helped Kowalski on his skybike.

When they got there Kent helped Kowalski into the control room in the same manner as before.

"Ray?" Kent said

Ray turned to them,

"Ah there you are." He said, "Right then if we can get her to Professor Professor's lab he'll take a look at her.

Kowalski's eyes widened and she looked up.

"Oh no I'm not letting him play doctor on me." She said.

"Don't worry he knows what he's doing."

"Ya you won't be saying that when I come out with one leg."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- World War 3

Even though she had a broken leg, Kowalski still had to go to work. Todd, Scott and Joe stood off to the side as always.

"So how's it going one-legged chicken?" Todd said they all laughed.

Kowalski growled something inside of her snapped.

"Just stop it!" she screamed.

"I will kill all of you one by one if you don't shut up!"

"And how do you expect to do that?" Todd said with a grin.  
"Like this." She grabbed him by his neck and pinned Scott to the wall holding a knife to his neck.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Really I was just kidding come on you don't really have to- Please don't kill me!" Scott said.

"Don't worry Scott, she won't really do it."

"Oh ya, Just watch me!" She screamed.

Ray happened to come in at just the right time.

"Kowalski stop!" He said.

Kowalski didn't listen.

"Kowalski put the dagger down."

Not saying anything she let him go.

"Now give me the knife."  
Kowalski handed it to him and left without saying anything.

"What was that all about?" said Joe.

"I would stop teasing her if I were you." Ray said.

"Why? She wouldn't ever kill him." Todd said.

"She's been through a lot."

"So?"

"She will kill if she has to."

"You're not serious are you?"

Ray glared at him.

"You're serious."

"To be truthful if I hadn't come in Scott would probably be dead." Ray said leaving.

"Kowalski I want to talk to you." Ray said.

Not saying anything she followed him.

"Now what happened before I got there this morning?" Ray said.

"I can't take it anymore!" Kowalski screamed.  
"They've done it ever since I got here."

"All right but that doesn't mean you try to kill them."

"Yes it does!" Kowalski snapped.

"Listen I know what you've been thorough I understand."

"No you don't nobody understands!" She screamed.

"Do you still have that knife?"  
"Um ya why?"

Kowalski took it from him and held it to her neck.

"NO KOWALSKI STOP!" Ray said snatching it from her.

"Killing yourself is not the answer!"

"It is!"  
"Ya and what do you think Kent would do if you were dead?"

Kowalski's eyes widened and then she growled.

"Ray I thought you were my friend!" She yelled. Tears were streaming down her face.

She didn't wait for a response and left. Ray sighed,

"Way to go Ray." He said to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-Death in Disguise

After that Scott and Joe left Kowalski alone. But Todd still wasn't convinced.

"So peg-leg what's u-"  
Kowalski cut him off and pounced on him.

"I've killed once and I can do it again." She growled.

"You don't have the guts to kill someone." Todd sneered.

"Wanna bet?"

Ray saw this,

"Kowalski let him go."

Kowalski let go of Todd's neck and Ray helped her up.

"Todd if you continue to tease Kowalski next time I won't call her off."

Ray said.

Kowalski liked this idea. Ray left and Kowalski followed. Todd was surprised how much Kowalski could do on crutches.

Later that day Ray was sending out some of his team as backup.

"Right then everyone, you know what to do." Ray said.

They all left, Kowalski was last to leave.

"Except for you Kowalski." Ray said looking at a clipboard.

"What? But that's not fair!"

"It is fair."

"You saw what I could do to those three."

"Yes I know but you can't ride a skybike."

"Can to!"

"NO Kowalski you can't. You're staying and that's final!"

Kowalski groaned she knew she couldn't convince Ray into letting her go.

After the mission Anita went over to Kowalski.

"Hey Kowalski, how come you weren't there?" Anita said.

"Ray wouldn't let me go."

"Oh well that's too bad."

"It's not fair that's what it is."

"Kowalski trust me if you had gone you probably wouldn't of come back alive."

"You saw what I could do to Todd and Scott."

"Yes but both times someone had to help you."

"I guess your right."

"Anyways I gotta go. See you later."

Anita left leaving Kowalski alone.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Dragon spirit

At lunch later that day,

"Kowalski over here." Anita said.

Kowalski went over to her and sat down with Victor and Anita.

"How's your leg?" Anita asked.

"Better."

Victor looked up from what he was doing.

"So how did it happen exactly?" he said.

"I crashed on my skybike."

"I see…"

Victor looked at something past Kowalski.

"Uh I'll be right back." He said getting up.

"Ow." Kowalski groaned.

Anita glared at him.

"Oh sorry." He said.

He left, leaving Kowalski and Anita alone. Kent came over.

"Is anyone sitting here?" he said sitting next to Kowalski.

"No you can sit there." Kowalski said.

"So uh has anyone seen Victor?" Kent asked.

"He was here just a second ago."

"Hey guys." Victor said.

"Hi Victor."

"Uh so what I miss yesterday?" Kowalski asked.

"Nothing really."

"Oh."

Later that day, Anita walked into Kowalski's room. She had her head under her bed and was looking for something.

"Uh Kowalski?" Anita said

"Ya? Ow." Kowalski said hitting her head.  
"Ok where's my dog of support?" Kowalski said getting put from under the bed.

Rufus walked over and leaned against her. Kowalski sat down leaning against her bed.

"Can you hand me those?" She said "Thanks." She said getting up.

"What were you doing?" Anita asked.

"Trying to find my ipod."

"Have you ever considered looking on your dresser?"

"Oh." She said fixing her scarf. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Friends in Battle

About a week later, Kowalski was able to walk again and was able to go when Victor and Anita called for backup.

"Ok troops you know what to do." Ray said.

When they got there Kowalski followed Ray until they could see Anita. She and Victor were surrounded by T.H.E.M agents.

"Charge!" Ray yelled.

Kowalski did as she was told and pounced on the nearest one.

"Get off me you!" he yelled.

"No." Kowalski said with a smug grin.

"Kowalski!" Anita yelled running up to her.

One of them (Both in literal and acronym) had tried to sneak up behind her and Anita knocked him out.

"I'll deal with you later." Kowalski said doing the same as Anita.

"Come on!" Anita said.

Kowalski followed her; someone knocked out her leg.

"Ow my leg." She groaned.

Anita turned to help her.

"I told you we should've waited longer." Anita said.

"Just go I'll be fine." Kowalski said.

"No I'm not leaving you."

"No really I'm ok just go."

"But-"

"Go!"

Hesitantly Anita left. One of the T.H.E.M agents went up to her.

"Hey what are you doing?" another said.  
"I'll take care of her. We have some unfinished buiness."  
Kowalski's head perked up, she knew that accent anywhere.

"Now go." He said.

Kowalski turned to the first agent,

"Kent?"

"Hi Kowalski."

_**I spelled business wrong on purpose. Next to Secret Show my favorite show is Penguins of Madagascar (Hmm weird both of my favorite shows have someone named Kowalski.) and I was watching the episode "Mr. Tux" and was listening to the way the armadillo talks and noticed he didn't say the first s in business so I knew I had to use it for this. By the way MY FAVORITE ANIMAL IS PENGUINS LIVE WITH IT! And I did like penguins before I started watching PoM.(Penguins of Madagascar.) **_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17- Held Hostage

"Kent what are you doing?" Kowalski asked.

"Saving you, come on." Kent said.

He pretended to be taking her hostage and led her to a closet. He shut the door and turned on the lights.

"I can't believe you'd do this for me." Kowalski said

"Let me see your leg." Kent said at last.

"No it's fine."

"I'm not going to do anything just let me see it."

"I'd rather you not it really hurts."

"Oh I see.'

Another T.H.E.M agent came in and Kent wrapped his arm around Kowalski's neck pretending to be holding her hostage.  
"I see you two are getting along well." The T.H.E.M agent said.

Kowalski's eyes widened, she had heard that voice too many times before : Todd!

"You!" Kowalski yelled.

"What?" Kent said.

"It's Todd I swear." Kowalski said under her breath.

"What but he's not a T.H.E.M agent."

"Well apparently he is now."

"Get out of here Todd!" Kent yelled.

"Why should I?" Todd said

"Because this!" Anita said knocking him out.

She pointed her laser at Kent, (of course she didn't know it was him.)

"Let her go!" She said.

Kent let go of her hesitantly and Anita helped her to her skybike.

_**The next chapter is probably going to be the last, just a heads up. And I know this one was short. **_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Forbidden Love

Back at base, Professor Professor fixed Kowalski's leg and she was on crutches again. He also gave a diagnosis for Todd,

"Apparently, Todd was somewhat hypnotized when he was a T.H.E.M agent." He said, then he turned to Todd, "Can you remember anything that happened yesterday?"

"I don't know, all I remember is being kidnapped by T.H.E.M and the rest seems to have blacked out of my mind." Todd said.

"I see." Said Professor Professor writing it down.

Meanwhile,

"Kowalski." Kent said.

"Kent?" Said Kowalski turning around.

"But Kent we can't be together."

"No one will have to know."

Kowalski smiled,

"Just another secret"

"For the U.Z.Z files."

**THE END(?)**

_**So anyways that's the story I may write a sequel please review this one though! **_


End file.
